


Gift After Gift

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue's super shy, F/M, Flowers, The Gift that keeps on giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steven's help, Blue attempts to find the perfect "Good Luck Gift" to give to Jamie before a big play...  Jamie x Blue Pearl.  Blamie.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift After Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't _Last One Out of Beach City_ just as BLAST? I consider it to be in my top seven episodes... Season Four is starting off wonderfully, methinks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

"Hmm..."

Decisions, decisions. Powder simply could not decide. There were so many different flowers to choose from! And she was only standing outside, looking into the display window... How was she supposed to know which species was Jamie's favorite? If there were as many as in the shop, just think of the millions and trillions that were out in the wild, waiting to be plucked.

The pearl clutched her fists and lowered her head in defeat. All she wanted was to do was find a good luck gift for him. Her heart sank lower when she realized that his one-man play was less than an hour away.

_I can't show up to the performance empty-handed,_ she thought. _If I do, I'll feel horrible! And Jamie, what would he think? ... Oh, he'll be so disappointed in me..._

"Maybe you should choose which one he'll like best," said a voice.

Powder jumped. Steven appeared beside her, hands on the glass as he looked deeply into the flowers' colors.

"You mean... something that would fit his personality?" asked Powder with a tilt of her head.

"Exactly!" replied Steven. "Though, you shouldn't be required to bring anything but yourself! Your face is enough."

Baby powder blush dusted over the gem's cheeks.

"Thank you, Steven. You certainly know how to flatter everyone."

The boy grinned.

"Anyway, if you are planning to get him something, why not a buttercup?" he suggested, pointing to a nearby bouquet. Powder joined Steven in staring at a brightly colored batch of cheerful flowers. Beyond the glass, their petals bathed in droplets from a watering can. "See? They're sunny like Jamie's personality."

Powder smiled.

"And healthy and handsome," she added. "... Oh, but you didn't hear that from me."

" _Whaaat_?" gasped Steven. "But Powder, you know it's true! Jamie stays fit from all of that walking, and deep down he knows he's good-looking! ... Well, not in an obnoxious Kevin way, but more of a humbled Jamie kind of way!"

A goofy smile made way to Powder's face, which stained itself in white.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Steven. "Why don't you write him a letter to wish him good luck by? Along with the buttercup, of course."

The pearl folded her hands over one another and modestly looked at the ground.

"Oh, I-I don't know, Steven... that's Jamie's talent, not mine."

"Aww, come on, Powder!" he cried. "You don't have to write him a sonnet or anything like that! Just a sentence, maybe two. I'm sure he'll love the gifts, they're coming from your heart after all."

~**

Opening night finally arrived. While a decent crowd shuffled into the auditorium and waited for the eleven-minute show to begin, Jamie disappeared to the dressing room for a last minute rehearsal.

The young man took a steady breath and gazed at his reflection.

"You can do this, Taylor. Remember, people are rooting for you."

He took a long look at the photo frame on the counter before tipping his top hat in respect.

"For you, Mom and Dad..."

Jamie turned to exit the room, although something in particular caught his eye. Lying there in a thin vase was a single golden buttercup, with an envelope that read in mediocre cursive writing,

"Jamie."

_What's this?_ he wondered. _A love letter from a fan, I presume?_

Without a second thought, he peeled open the mail and began scanning the work.

" _My dearest Jamie _," he read aloud. "... Oh, Garnet. You shouldn't have." Putting his ego to the side, he continued. "_ I hope you haven't worked yourself too hard. This flower is a reminder of that. Good luck tonight, and remember to have fun! If you're reading this after the play, well... I suppose this was a silly letter to begin with. Oh, how embarrassing! Please have confidence and give it all your best. ... Love, Powder. _"__

__His eyes flashed with stars as he slowly lowered the paper._ _

__"Oh, my little bluebird!" he shrieked passionately. "I shall _not_ fail you!"_ _

__~**_ _

__The late evening's sky glittered in sparkles and dark lavenders. A worried Powder watched the clouds from inside the house, fading out all of the noises around her. What if Jamie didn't get the time to read her letter? Even worse, what if he had trashed it and the flower completely? Perhaps he received something better than her gifts? The questions burned into the depths of her mind all at once, and as soon as they began to eat her from the inside out, a knock at the door brought her out of the frightening trance._ _

__Hastily, Powder scrambled to the door before Steven could make it downstairs. She took a shaky breath and got a hold of herself, then opened the door. With a quiet gasp, she jerked back, her unkempt hair flailing all over the place._ _

__Outside on the deck stood Jamie, still in costume, presenting a bouquet of lilacs._ _

__"J-Jamie," Powder stuttered, "What are you doing here?"_ _

__"I thought that I would come and tell you that I'm sorry for not talking to you nor Steven after the play, was held up by Mayor Dewey, unfortunately," he told her. "And this is a little something for the buttercup and beautiful letter you wrote to me. I know that I could've delivered it to you in the morning, but I didn't want to wait."_ _

__"Oh, y-you didn't have to," said Powder softly, taking the flowers. She dove her nose into the lilacs and sniffed. "But thank you, they're... they're lovely."_ _

__Everything became still as she felt a pair of lips press against the top of her head._ _

__"You're welcome," he said, nuzzling her hair affectionately. "Well, I suppose this is where we say our farewells for the evening... Good night, Powder."_ _

__The gem inhaled a sharp breath before hiding her ivory face behind the bouquet._ _

__"...Good night..."_ _


End file.
